Pensées en vrac
by Raang
Summary: Voici quelques témoignages venant des Héros de l'Olympe, à différent moments de leurs vies, sans ordre particulier, sans longueur définie, sans logique particulière, au fil de leurs pensées.
1. Annabeth : Pourquoi ?

**Aimer, pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?**

 **Pourquoi souffrir pour rester auprès de quelqu'un ?**

 **A quoi ça sert, tous ces drames, ces pleurs, ces…ces…**

 **Pourquoi est-il parti ?**

 **Elle l'aimait, au plus profond de son âme, au plus profond d'elle-même.**

 **Sa chair était en feu depuis…cinq mois ? Bientôt six ?**

 **Tous les jours, elle sillonnait le pays pour le retrouver, elle a gâché tant de sang, eau, larmes, espoirs et énergie pour lui.**

 **Il n'est toujours pas là.**

 **Reviendra-t-il ? Elle le voulait.**

 **Encore, cette nuit, elle voulait dormir, malgré sa fatigue, des mots horribles trottaient dans son crâne.**

 **« Ceux qui aident Rome doivent mourir » « Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton Percy ! » « Tu n'es plus ma fille »**

 **Il était tout pour elle, elle avait partagé tellement de fois son destin avec lui, ils étaient passés si près de la mort tant de fois.**

 **Elle l'avait sauvé tant de fois.**

 **Il l'avait sauvée tant de fois.**

 **Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, la retirer de sa mémoire, arrêter de l'aimer, malgré tout ce que sa mère lui crachait.**

 **Elle refouilla sa poche, elle est encore là, ce fichu artefact du Diable.**

 **Elle ne savait plus que faire, elle était rongée par deux poisons, tous plus fort que du sang de gorgone.**

 **Son être était tiraillé par deux extrêmes, tellement contradictoires, mais tellement complémentaires.**

 **Son amour pour Percy, La colère de sa mère.**

 **Aimer, Détester.**

 **Jour, nuit.**

 **Vie, mort.**

 **Intelligence, Stupidité.**

 **Espoir, Désespoir.**

 **Elle, lui.**

 **Annabeth n'avait jamais autant haï sa vie.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, c'est un petit texte, mais j'écris au fil de mon inspiration, si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez mettre une petite critique, ça m'aiderai à avancer.

Des bises...au fait, oui, j'adore le Percabeth


	2. Percy : Immortel

**Si je vous raconte mon histoire, vous ne me croiriez sans doute pas.**

 **Si je vous refais un listing de tous mes exploits, vous penseriez que j'exagère ou que j'invente.**

 **À vrai dire, vous auriez largement raison, je ne suis pas fait pour être un héros, sans elle.**

 **Mon père est Dieu de La Mer, oui, et alors ?**

 **Je suis fort à l'épée, oui, et alors ?**

 **J'ai vaincu Cronos et Gaïa, oui, et encore ?**

 **J'ai survécu au Tartare, oui, vous n'avez pas tort.**

 **Les gens auront beau le dire, ils auront beau critiquer, ils auront beau me mettre sur un piédestal, jamais sans elle je n'aurais survécu jusque là.**

 **Sans elle, je serais mort des milliers de fois, j'aurais détruit la Terre, causé la fin des Dieux, de Dieu, des hommes, du temps.**

 **Ce n'est que grâce à elle que je me sent fort, sans elle, je ne suis qu'un simple et pathétique mortel.**

 **Sans elle, je ne sais même pas si...**

 **Annabeth a tant sacrifié pour moi, je ne pouvais lui rendre que la moindre des choses, je ne pouvais pas a laisser ainsi.**

 **Je l'ai sauvé, elle m'a sauvée.**

 **J'ai refusé l'immortalité, elle me l'a donné.**

 **J'ai chuté avec elle au plus profond du Tartare, du cauchemar vivant, et elle était là.**

 **Sans elle, je ne suis rien, avec elle, je suis Immortel.**

 **Je l'aime, elle m'aime.**

 **Je vis, je vivrai avec elle, jusqu'à la fin de nos temps.**


	3. Franck : Feu Ami, Feu Ennemi

**Franck n'a jamais eu de chance avec le feu.  
**

 **Quand je dis cela, je ne pense pas à mal allumer le briquet pour brûler une cigarette, vous le doutez bien.**

 **Chaque jour, j'essaye de me mettre à sa place, mais c'est tellement dur, tellement horrible.**

 **Imaginez que toute votre vie tient d'un bâton de la taille d'un Mars, et que si ce tison brûle, tu brûles en même temps (figurativement parlant).**

 **Imaginez vous en train de prier chaque jour les dieux pour que le petit feu de camp de ce soir ne se transforme pas en barbecue de demi-dieux.**

 **Imaginez vous également que votre copine, aussi magnifique soit-elle, soit ami avec un coéquipier qui maîtrise son pire ennemi.**

 **Vous saurez quelle est la situation de Franck.**

 **Ironiquement, le feu est son ennemi, son allier, sa némésis et son miroir.**

 **Il a ce caractère rassurant, doux, amical, un peu balourd qui fait que tu ne peux avoir peur de lui.**

 **Il est l'incarnation même du "nounours'' comme l'appelle Hazel.  
**

 **Mais, vous ne le connaissez pas en plein combat, fils du Dieu de la Guerre, une terreur.**

 **En plein combat, il devient destructeur, ravageur, douloureux.**

 **Exactement comme le feu, tendre ou dur.**

 **Aimable et protecteur ou sauvage et destructeur.**

 **Franck n'a jamais eu de chance avec le feu, car il n'a pas eu de grande chance durant sa vie.**

 **Seul et solitaire, il ne s'en sort pas.**

 **Avec ses amis, il sait se maîtriser.**

 **Avec Hazel, une flamme douce et passionnée le brûlait agréablement.**


	4. Ensemble : Trois poèmes, un chemin

**Ensemble, c'est leur mot, leur devise, leur alliance.  
**

 **Ensemble, c'est leur force, leur faiblesse, leur courage.**

 **L'un sans l'autre, ils ne peuvent vivre leur danse.**

 **L'un sans l'autre, ils errent sans but, sans envies, réduis à l'état d'un simple mirage.**

 **Il l'avait réalisé à ce moment là, au moment où tout était perdu.**

 **Il ne pouvait la lâcher, ils ne pouvaient se séparer.**

 **Dans la Vie, comme dans la Mort, elle est son alliée.**

 **Et ce, malgré les imprévus.**

* * *

 **Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle espérait, qu'elle priait, il est là, tout près.  
**

 **Sa température augmente, son angoisse diminue enfin, son cœur est prêt.**

 **Il est vivant, fringuant, charmant, comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.**

 **Elle tentait de retenir des larmes, en vain.**

 **Il souriait à pleine dent, dieux qu'il lui tournait la tête pour un rien !**

 **En trente secondes, un baiser, enfin après tout ce temps.**

 **Il se retrouva dos à terre, soudainement.**

 **C'est peut-être sa manière d'aimer,sa manière de dire ''C'est le mien"**

* * *

 **Ensemble, jusqu'à la fin.  
**

 **Tant pis si le monde ne s'en sort point.**

 **Ils sont ensemble dans cette chute sans fin.**

 **Percy et Annabeth, main dans la main, partageant le même chemin.**

 **Tragédie grecque, jeu d'Aphrodite ou du destin ?**

 **Peu importe, du moment qu'ils sont ensemble, tout va bien.**


	5. Hazel : Froid dans le dos

**Cinquième nuit où elle est là**

 **Cette horrible sensation de froid.**

 **Cette odeur acide et répugnante.**

 **Lui rappelle qu'elle est comme une mort-vivante.**

 **Sacrifice en vain, elle a pourtant essayé.**

 **Regarde ce que ça lui a donné.**

 **Depuis ce jour, quand était-ce ?**

 **Son sens, ses envies, son but, s'effondrent, comme tombants d'une falaise.**

 **Il lui a tendu la main, doit-elle le remercier ?**

 **Ou le maudire, pour sa seconde chance désespérée ?**

 **Cinquième jour depuis son retour.**

 **Quelle est l'utilité de l'amour ?**

 **C'est par amour pour sa mère qu'elle a refusée l'Élysée, c'est par amour pour le monde qu'elle s'est sacrifiée !**

 **C'est par amour de la Vie qu'elle a acceptée de l'embrasser de nouveau.**

 **Aphrodite voudra-t'elle lui rendre ce qu'elle a donné ?**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt **  
**


	6. Nico DiAngelo : Je n'aime personne

**Je n'aime personne, tant mieux ainsi.  
**

 **Je n'aime ni Piper, ni Annabeth, ni même Percy.**

 **Raaah ! Pourquoi évoque-je son nom encore ?**

 **Alors qu'il est l'acteur de tant de choses dans ma vie morne ?**

 **Ne me jugez pas, je vous interdis de vous moquer.**

 **Alors que je ne fais que dire la vérité.**

 **Je le hais, je le déteste, il m'exaspère.**

 **D'une part, tant mieux qu'actuellement il soit vingt mille lieux sous la terre !**

 **De l'autre, je ne peux le renier, je ne peux le maudire pour ce qui m'est arrivé.**

 **Il en a déjà assez, des malédictions.**

 **Je parle souvent avec les morts, au moins eux me tiennent compagnie.**

 **Fils D'Hadès ou de Pluton, en ce moment tout le monde est fou.  
**

 **Je devrais pourtant être habitué à être, à vivre dans le flou.**

 **Je ne sais pas grand chose de ce monde au final.**

 **Et à chaque fois, je me demande s'il était là, et je me convainc qu'il est sources de mes malheurs, et j'avance.**

 **Je le hais, et c'est pour cela que je l'ai aimé.**

 **Oui, tout est flou chez moi, même mes sentiments.**

 **Je ne veux voir personne, donc personne ne me voit.**

 **Je ne veux pas être surpris par le monde, donc je surprends les autres.**

 **Je ne veux pas aimer, et je l'ai aimé.**

 **Sur qui vais-je me rabattre ?**

 **Sur mes grandes amies : la mort, la désolation, la solitude.**

 **Ni les dieux, ni lui, ni Aphrodite ne peuvent m'aider.**

 **Car oui, je suis condamné à ne pas savoir ce qu'est aimer**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et aussi pour les 204 (actuelles) vues, à mon échelle c'est énorme, et également aux 2 personnes qui suivent l'histoire, merci :)  
**

 **Ah, oui, au fait, il n'y a pas de Solangelo ici, car ça viendra après (peut-être), en attendant, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review**


	7. La Comédie Divinement Macabre : Les Sept

**Attention, ce triple chapitre partage trois points de vue différents, bonne lecture**

* * *

 **SPECTACLE**

 **Venez voir le spectacle chers amis !**

 **Venez assister à votre divertissement du jour !**

 **À votre jeu quotidien, où tous les coups sont permis !**

 **Et où nous autorisons tous les coups et les mauvais tours !**

 **Êtes vous portés action ou Romance ?**

 **Tragédie ou comédie ?**

 **La mort ou la vie ?**

 **Ça y est, le spectacle commence !**

 _ **''La Prophétie des Sept !"**_

* * *

 **MONSTRE DE FOIRE : Annabeth  
**

 **J'aurais aimé maudire Héra, cette saleté de déesse à la noix.**

 **La maudire pour ce qu'elle a fait de nous, de toi, de moi.**

 **Des pions pour son stupide jeu, son stupide plan, sa stupide idée.**

 **Elle voulait nous réunir, et elle nous a séparés.**

 **En même temps, que pouvons-nous faire ?**

 **Ça fait parti du boulot d'un demi-dieu de jouer pour les Dieux.**

 **Dès fois, je regrette que ma mère ait rencontrée mon père.**

 **Dans ce stupide monde, rien n'aurait eu lieu.**

 **Cette sale petite déesse de mes deux a réussi à me dégoutter de ma vie.**

 **Et elle veut qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires, comme un simple service rendu.**

 **Elle voulait se venger ? Elle a réussi !**

 **Dès fois, je me demande...ce qui se serait passé pour nous deux.**

 **Si elle ne nous avait pas séparés, si on était resté tranquillement à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés.**

 **Si un quotidien s'était installé.**

 **M'aurais-tu aimé encore ? J'en doute.**

 **Notre amour est malheureusement comme tout le reste : Un divertissement pour les dieux.**

 **Percy, aide-moi, qui dois-je maudire, qui dois-je supporter ?**

 **Dois-je continuer, ou me rebeller ?**

 **Je sèche mes larmes, et je supporte la douleur.**

 **L'Athéna Parthénos m'attends, et je te reverrai tout à l'heure.**

* * *

 **MORT GÉNITRICE  
**

 **Je suis tout.**

 **Je suis la mère nourricière.**

 **Je suis tout de cette planète Terre.**

 **J'ai accueilli l'homme en mon sein.**

 **Créatrice des dieux, qui m'ont anéantie.**

 **J'ai tolérée leur présence, ils ne paraissaient point une nuisance.**

 **Comment osent-ils me traiter de telle façon ?**

 **Mon air sali, mon corps détruit, la vie en péril.**

 **Comment peuvent-ils être la fierté de mes enfants ?  
**

 **De toute façon, ça ne compte plus maintenant.**

 **Je vais me réveiller, avant que ces monstres m'enterrent pour de bon.**

 **Et ce n'est pas 7 pauvres demi-dieux qui m'en empêcheront.**

 **Comment peuvent-ils apprécier cette vie misérable ?**

 **Elle, qui avec le temps est devenu macabre.**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé, merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres !

PS : Merci encore pour la première review à Crazy-iya ;)


	8. Léo:Je te Jure,Je te Hais,Blague Fade

**LEO**

 **Je Le Jure.  
**

 **Trois mots tellement importants qu'ils deviennent de simples banalités.**

 **Des mots exprimés dans un murmure,**

 _ **Serment sera tenu en un souffle dernier.**_

 **Je ne serai pas comme tous ces gens avant moi.  
**

 **Je ne serai pas comme Percy qui n'a pas réussi à te sauver.**

 **Je ne suis peut-être pas un grand héros, un champion que retiendra l'Histoire.**

 **Je n'ai peut-être pas la classe de Jason ou de Percy, je n'ai pas la force de Franck et d'Hazel ou l'intelligence d'Annabeth et de Piper.**

 **Je ne suis peut-être qu'un fils d'Héphaïstos plus apte de ses mains que de ses sentiments.**

 **Mais je t'ai promis ça, et je n'oublierai jamais cette promesse, je t'en fait le serment.**

 **Ma tête fume encore, mes lèvres sont embrasées au milieu de la nuit glacée.**

 _ **Je te déteste Léo Valdez.**_

 **Es-tu sûr de toi ? Ou est-ce juste moi qui me fait des illusions ?  
**

 **Tu as vu passer les grands héros, pourquoi t'attarderais-tu sur un pauvre type comme moi.**

 **Tu as vu passer un maître de l'eau, c'est calme au moins, l'eau.**

 **Un maître du feu ? Peuh, très peu pour toi !**

 **Ça y est, je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi et à en vouloir à tous ces prétendus héros !**

 **À Percy qui aurait dû jurer sur le Styx pour te faire sortir de là.**

 **À ces dieux qu'ils faut protéger, incapable de tenir leurs promesses !**

 **Ah, un éclair viens de briser le ciel, Zeus n'est pas si sourd que cela on dirait.**

 **Calypso, je te promet, que peu importe si tu m'aime ou pas,**

 **Je te sauverai de cet endroit là.**

 **Mon nom est Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos, maître du feu.**

 **Et je serai celui qui délivrera une beauté d'une malédiction des dieux !**

* * *

 **CALYPSO**

 **Je poussa un soupir, mêlé de soulagement et de chagrin.**

 **Les dieux sont cruels, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je te hais, Léo Valdez, comme je hais ce Percy Jackson et sa chère Annabeth.**

 **Finalement, le destin s'est bien moqué de moi, de la pire manière qu'il soit.**

 **Ce n'est pas par ta beauté que tu as réussi à me voler un baiser.**

 **Ce n'est pas ton gabarit, ta grandeur qui m'a trahi.  
**

 **Je ne sais pas, de toute façon, nous l'avons dit :**

 _ **Il ne s'est rien passé**_

 **Je te hais, idiot, car je sais comment ça va se dérouler.**

 **Tu trouveras ta dulcinée, et dans le Tartare de ta mémoire je serai expédiée.**

 **Je te hais, à cause de ton attitude désobligeante, à cause de tes blagues et de ta répartie cinglantes.**

 **Je te hais, pour ta fausse promesse que tu évoquais d'un air si sérieux, et que tu as osé réussir à me faire croire.**

 **Je te hais, car tu es un nouveau nom sur l'édifice des héros valeureux qui m'ont quittée.**

 **Je te hais car je t'aime.**

 **Je t'aime, oui, car telle est ma malédiction, le cheminement sale de ma vie répugnante.**

 **Je t'aime car tu m'as insufflé, l'espace d'un instant, un drôle de projet, mais un délicieux rêve.**

 **Je t'aime car tu est différent d'eux, tu es différent de lui.**

 **Oublie-moi, c'est ton destin, ne t'obstine pas à vouloir me retrouver.**

 **Jamais tu ne pourras m'aimer de nouveau, c'est impossible.**

 **Ma vie n'est qu'une blague pour amuser les dieux, qu'une blague fade.**

 **"Léo Calypso Autos", la nouvelle pièce comique des dieux, jamais dans vos théâtres !**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt.

(Oui, je me suis remis à La Maison d'Hadès.)


	9. L'avenir est devant nous maintenant

Bon, quand je vois les fictions géniales qu'il y a en ce moment sur ce site, je me dit qu'il faudrait PEUT-ÊTRE que je revienne, non ?

Ehbien, me revoilà, et j'ai des idées plein la tête (en plus je viens de me finir HOO, donc...) et je m'essaye discrètement à quelque chose, une petite surprise qui devrait arriver bientôt

* * *

 **PERCABETH.**

 **Enfin, après 6 ans, après tant d'épreuves, après avoir perdu tant de sang,**

 **C'est terminé, maintenant.**

 **Depuis tout ce temps, on a échappé à deux guerres, au Tartare, et la Terre-Mère.**

 **Tu te rappelles de ma proposition, à bord de l'Argo II ?**

 **Tu te souviens de ma promesse alors que nous étions sur le point de tomber dans le Tartare ?**

 **Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais insufflé, comme espoir pour toi et pour nous ?**

 **Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai dit ces paroles en l'air, je hais les transports aériens.**

 **Je ne te promettrai jamais quelque chose sans tenir cette promesse.**

 **C'est la seconde fois que nous sommes des survivants de la guerre, des Héros comme on dit.**

 **Tu te rappelles de tous ces films où le gars qui survit à l'horreur des Guerres des mortels se reconstruit ?**

 **Je veux faire la même chose avec toi.**

 **Tu sais, quand je disais que je ne voyais pas mon futur sans toi, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me défaire de mon futur avec toi.**

 **La vie parfaite, imagine : pas de monstre à combattre pour assurer notre survie.**

 **Pas d'inquiétude de savoir où on va, qui on rencontrera.**

 **Notre vie, ensemble, à deux, ou à trois si l'envie t'en prends.**

 **Je vois peut-être un peu trop loin pour toi, ou peut-être que...**

Percy ne put terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres prises subitement dans celle d'Annabeth, qui se sentait soulagée et heureuse comme personne n'aurait pu l'être.

Toujours enlacée dans les bras de son amour improbable, elle réussit à dire, sur le ton à la fois le plus doux et le plus piquant possible en souriant :

-Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de compliquer ta demande, tu pouvais me poser la question simplement.

-Aphrodite a déjà bien compliqué notre relation, ce n'est pas ma demande qui va changer grand-chose.

-Idiot.

-Je ne serais pas Percy Jackson si je ne l'étais pas.

-Je n'imagine pas pour la demande de mariage...dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Le bouquet final ? répondit-il le plus innocemment possible.

Il reçut une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Alors...tu voudrais bien étudier avec moi à la Nouvelle-Rome ?

Et, en volant un ultime baiser rapide à sa Cervelle d'Algue, Puits de Sagesse répondit, simplement :

-L'avenir est devant nous, maintenant.

Un "OUAIS,D'ENFER!" retentit dans tout le camp.

 **L'avenir est devant nous.**

* * *

 **Oui, c'est encore un Percabeth, excusez moi les gars, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...mais le prochain chapitre sera VRAIMENT spécial, je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, mais je le ferai  
**


	10. Vol Dans l'Ombre

Oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre sur Nico, je voulais en refaire un.

En même temps, j'ai lancé ma fiction ''Futur dans l'ombre".

ET AVIS AUX FANS DE SOLANGELO : Soyez patients...ça arrive

* * *

 **Nico, Roi Fantôme, fantôme humain.**

 **Toi, pauvre enfant, tu as traversé tellement d'épreuves, tellement de tourments,**

 **Que tu n'est devenu qu'une ombre, un spectre effrayant pour les autres de ton clan.**

 **Tu n'es rien.**

 **Pauvre enfant, qui a vécu plus de temps qu'il aurait dû.**

 **Perdu, sans repères, sans familles, sans amis.**

 **À défaut d'aimer, tu t'es mis à haïr, tu cries, tu pleures, tu saignes.  
**

 **Mais tu n'ose voir personne, car au fond, tu as peur de toi-même.**

 **Tu as peur de ce que tu es, de ta vie et de tes sentiments, tu as peur qu'on t'oublie ou qu'on te trahisse**

 **Tu as peur de tes "amis" : Tu as peur d'Annabeth, tu as peur de Piper et de Léo, tu es effrayé par Percy, Jason est ton pire cauchemar.**

 **Qui donc est là pour t'aider ?**

 **Cette romaine ? Qui a commis le pire crime de son peuple ?**

 **Cette "reine" parmi tes ennemis, cette idiote ?**

 **Au fond, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux.**

 **Condamnés à ne pas savoir aimer, seuls pour l'éternité, toi rejeté des dieux, elle rejeté par sa vie.**

 **Rejeté par tes sentiments, horribles et interdits.**

* * *

 **J'ai vécu plus longtemps que vous ne l'avez cru.  
**

 **Vous pensiez m'effacer, me pousser à m'envoler.**

 **Vol dans l'Ombre, l'ombre de ma vie, éclipsé par le soleil.**

 **J'ai vaincu le pire ennemi que j'ai du affronter.**

 **Ce n'est pas Cronos, ce n'est pas Gaïa, ce ne sont pas les Romains, c'était moi.  
**

 **Oui, je parle bien à la voix qui résonnait dans ma tête, me poussant à l'horrible.**

 **Vol dans la lumière, lumière de l'Espoir.**

 **Oubliant de ma faire broyer du noir.**

 **Au fond, tout est bien qui finit bien, même pour mon cœur fragilisé.**

 **Jason et Percy sont mes amis, Reyna est ma sœur, le Soleil est mon allié.**

 **Finalement, je me suis soigné...mais un Docteur pour aider ne serait pas de trop.**

* * *

ENFIN J'AI FINI CELUI CI !

Il était très dur à terminé, mais j'en suis très fier.

Au fait, oui, la dichotomie des pensées sont très tranchées d'une partie à l'autre, mais j'assume.


	11. Fantôme Passé, Présent, Futur

**Le passé est ton ennemi.**

 **Le passé est ton cauchemar.**

 **Ton passé te tourmente et te hante.**

 **Ton passé est ton poison lent et inévitable.**

 _ **Traîtresse. Meurtrière. Jamais tu ne pourras échapper à ton crime**_

 **Toi, exemple du destin tragique et sadique tissé par les Parques.**

 **Toi, qui ne cherche pourtant pas à provoquer les cieux.**

 **Fantôme que tu es, ton passé caché, un lourd secret.**

 **Toi, fantôme du présent, fille qu'on arrive pas à cerner.**

 **Toi, dans le trouble de ton avenir.**

 _ **Aucun demi-dieu ne pourra soigner ton cœur  
**_

 **Oh, tu t'accroches à ces simples mots ?  
**

 **Tu as si peur de ton futur que tu pourrais faire ce que tu hais faire ?**

 **Tu as envoyé la balle, son retour t'as blessée, tu l'as méritée.**

 **La seule place où tu es attendue se trouve dans les Champs du Châtiment.**

 **Fantôme passé de tes sentiments égarés.**

 **Fantôme présent sur ce que tu es, ce que tu ressens.**

 **Fantôme à venir sur ton cœur qui chavire.**

 **Fragile, ignorante, répugnante.**

 **Se cachant sous un masque de puissance, d'intelligence, de respect.**

 **Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, ne doute pas sur ton maudit sort**

* * *

Et voilà, fini ! J'avais VRAIMENT envie de le faire celui-ci !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez une review, aimez-vous, protégez vous (#sidaction), et lisez beaucoup.


	12. Annonce 'Je hais le monde entier'

**Bonjour-Bonsoir à tous. Ceci est le dernier one-shot de cette fiction.**

 **Je l'avait créé de base pour m'introduire un peu dans l'univers Percy Jackson/Héros de L'Olympe avant la création d'une autre fiction. Je l'ai enfin créé.**

 **Mais, le fait est que cette fiction, Futur dans l'Ombre** _(à renommer pu***)_ **me prend toute mon inspiration, et donc, celle-ci n'a plus de ressources, elle est donc inactive** _(merci Captain Obvious)_ _ **.**_

 **Or, je hais les fanfictions non-finis ou qui n'affichent pas publiquement que tout est terminé.**

 **Ceci est donc la signature de la fin de ma fiction, mais, j'ai un projet.**

 **Je l'avais prévu de base pour cet ultime chapitre, mais je n'ai plus eut l'inspiration pour la finir, je la laisse donc en domaine public pour que quiconque puisse terminer ce chapitre à sa guise et la poster sur son propre compte (sans omettre de me citer).**

 **Voilà, j'espère que les chapitres précédents vous ont fait passer un bon moment et que vous vous intéresserez à celui-ci, merci de m'avoir consacré du temps de votre vie.**

 **Lisez, aimez, écrivez, et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger (il fait froid en ce moment)**

JE HAIS LE MONDE ENTIER

 **Je te hais, toi qui lit ce message.**

 **Je te hais, même si tu es le plus parfait des inconnus pour moi.**

 **Je te hais, te méprise, tu me dégouttes.**

 **Je te hais même si tu es ''innocent'' dans ce sale monde.**

 **Je te hais...je te hais...**

 **Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire en fait, j'ai juste envie de vomir ma peine sur tout ça, sur ma vie, sur mes parents, sur ma famille, mes amis.**

 **On fait souvent la remarque ''je suis au fond du gouffre'', mais duquel ? Ce gouffre a-t'il réellement une fin ? Ou est-ce encore un de ces jeux sadiques créés comme des émissions de télé-réalité, dans le seul but d'amuser la galerie, en se sentant plus fort, plus intelligent, omnipotent face à ces personnes considérées comme des déchets par le spectre de ton avis.**

 **Je ne sais pas sur qui cracher, moi la pauvre victime d'un de leurs jeux à la con, alors je crache sur toi, celui que je ne connais pas et qui me lira.**

 **Tu es encore là, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est que ma misérable vie intéresse quelqu'un ! J'en suis réjoui !**

 **Là, tu ne me vois pas, mais je viens de soupirer, même ici je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de faire rire en sachant que je n'ai pas l'humeur pour cela.**

 **Je n'ai plus d'humeur à rien en fait. Juste une humeur de mort depuis que cette dernière est passée dans ma vie.**

 **J'y croyais, j'y croyais tellement, du plus profond de mon cœur encore sain à l'époque, je me noyais sous un flot de naïveté stupide, comme si après tout ce que nous avions accompli, ils allaient nous laisser en paix, nous laisser tracer notre route sans encombres, sans tremblements de terre, sans devoir repartir à la guerre.**

 **Quel gamin j'ai été...quel idiot, rien dans la cervelle mis à part quelques algues rances.**

 **Cette journée là. Ce cauchemar éveillé. Ce monstre.**

 **Un monstre que nous avions déjà rencontré. Celui qui a rythmé ma vie jusqu'à sa mort.**

 **Tout est allé tellement vite. Nous l'avions vaincu, comme d'habitude, et puis...les voix.**

 _Tu ne mérite pas ça._

 _Tu n'en vaut pas la peine._

 **Je lui ai parlé, elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter, le drame est arrivé.**

 **Il s'est écoulé trop peu de temps, et je l'ai vu.**

 **J'ai vu ces harpies surprises voler la dernière flamme de ma vie, me dévorant de l'intérieur à l'image de la boucherie sous mes pauvres yeux.**

 **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Je ne valais pas la peine de quoi ? De vivre ? De mourir ?**

 **Les dieux en avaient-ils assez de moi ? En avaient-ils réellement assez de leur sauveur ?**

 **Les Parques sont-elles si cruelles ? Avaient-elles écrit mon histoire ? Savaient-elles ce qui allait arriver ?**

La main de Percy tremblait, la pointe de son stylo à deux millimètres de la feuille de papier où ses ultimes mots allaient rester figés.

Ils contempla de nouveau sa chambre, dans l'appartement qu'il louait depuis deux ans avec Annabeth, deux merveilleuses années après quatre éprouvantes d'études à la Nouvelle-Rome, mais belles.

Elles étaient magnifiques, ses journées, avec sa princesse aux cheveux d'or reflétant le soleil.

Elle était magnifique, sa vie avec celle qui en était le centre. Le centre de son cercle.

Il était magnifique, son Puits de Sagesse, cachant tout au fond la meilleure femme que n'importe qui aurait pu avoir.

Il soupira, une ultime fois, les souvenirs douloureux de sa nymphe revenaient troubler son quotidien.

Trop de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque. Depuis ce jour maudit où le Minotaure les avaient attaqués sur le seuil de leur habitation.

Et tout le reste s'était passé ici, dans cette chambre, où les harpies ont passés le meilleur buffet de toute leur vie. Le dernier, avant que Percy n'intervienne.

Il pleura. En silence, comme tous les jours, et s'affala sur son lit, lit nuptial du temps des deux amoureux, lit mortuaire depuis la mort d'une déesse.

 **La fin vous appartiens, vivre ou mourir, à vous de choisir.**


	13. Dis-moi

_Alors...je sais que j'avais dis que je ne mettrais plus à jour ce recueil, mais cette nuit l'inspiration m'a frappée de plein fouet alors que j'écrivais la suite de Vie de Cauchemar. De base, ce n'était même pas un one-shot fanfic mais une sorte d'essai expérimental, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il collait particulièrement bien à une certaine situation que nous connaissons tous. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Dis-moi…**

On joue à un jeu dangereux, mon cœur, tu le sais ? Depuis le début nous tenons en funambules en plein milieu d'une tempête. Depuis le début on joue un spectacle, une sorte de tragédie clownesque où le chapiteau est bien plus beau à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Tu le savais, mon cœur, qu'on provoque autant le rire que l'émoi auprès d'un public autant amical que traître ? Que chacun de nos battements d'ailes nous amenaient autant au niveau du Soleil qu'Icare l'avait pu ?  
Bien sûr que non, tu ne le savais pas, et moi non plus je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Nous étions aveugles malgré les signaux rouges qui nous prévenaient du danger. Ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon notre mise en scène était en place. Nous n'avions qu'à étudier nos textes, faire rire et pleurer, partir sous les feux des torches de nos opposants et des auréoles que nous donnent nos admirateurs. Nous devions être violents, doux, amants, ennemis. Nous devions être l'eau et le feu, l'humain et la nature, l'espoir et la dépression. On devait toucher les gens avec des mots. On devait les frapper avec nos gestes. Nous devions les faire fondre avec la flamme des sentiments.

Tu le savais, mon cœur, que tu me fais autant mal que du bien hors coulisses ? Que malgré les fois où je m'énervais contre toi tu arrivais toujours à me remonter le moral ? Ou même qu'à l'inverse quand je te chérissais, tu explosais en me blessant avec ton shrapnel ? Tu as autant saigné que je l'ai fait pour toi, tu as bondi pour moi et je t'ai pressé contre moi quand on en avait besoin. Bien sûr que tu le savais, bien sûr que tu le savais. Tu es loin d'être idiot, mais nous savons à quel point tu peux sembler l'être. De tomber pour n'importe qui. De me faire mal malgré tes bonnes attentions.  
Tu es un idiot, mais typiquement celui que « les gens » ne peuvent haïr. Typiquement celui qui fait rire autant que celui qui désespère. Typiquement celui qui est capable de sombrer.

Mon cœur, tu frappe toujours dans ma poitrine, cela fait mal, arrête. Beaucoup de nos spectateurs disent que le leur est synonyme de souffrances, ne sois pas comme ceux-là. Tu frappes toujours à un certain rythme, tu te cales à mon souffle et à mes pensées. Tu es ma seconde cervelle, même si parfois elle est remplie d'algues. Tu es mon moteur, alors pourquoi parfois t'arrache-t-on de moi aussi brusquement ? Notre représentation n'était pourtant pas terminée, à moins que cela ne soit un coup du scénariste. Je ferme mes yeux, et je te vois, pourtant tu n'es pas là.

Maintenant je suis seule sur la piste, la comédie est devenue tragédie. Je veux te retrouver, je dois te retrouver, nous ne pouvons pas continuer sinon. Le public m'observe, leur regard est noir. Nos parents nous observent, ils ne savent pas quoi penser. Eux, les premiers opposants à nos aventures. Eux, qui disent vouloir nous protéger mais qui cachent leur haine et leur égoïsme. Eux, qui nous avaient finalement acceptés au final, car on leur forçait la main. Ils me regardaient désormais, du haut de leur trône doré. Ils veulent peut-être couper court au spectacle. Que je fasse comme Antigone, me laisser courir à mon propre sort funeste. Qu'on se retrouve dans un monde prétendument meilleur, prétendument parfait.

Je m'en fichais de la représentation. Le public pouvait bien hurler, pleurer, supplier, réécrire des passages à leur manière, cela ne changeait rien ; Nous pouvons être des vraies personnes, des dieux, des criminels, des acteurs, des personnages de roman, des mots sur une feuille de papier, le résultat était le même. J'en étais persuadée. On se retrouvera, c'est sûr. Nous serons peut-être maquillés différemment, tu porteras peut-être un autre vêtement, mais il est hors de question que je te remplace. Nous nous le sommes promis : « à la vie, à la mort ». Alors, même si là est le dénouement de notre histoire, je vais y aller. Je le veux.

Ne me lâche pas en attendant, je t'en prie. Il nous reste encore de longues années à faire brûler les rétines des non-croyants, les projecteurs pour nos spectateurs et les torches de nos détracteurs. Même si ton bas est lent, ta respiration faible, tes esprits sombres, résiste pour moi. Nous chuterons ensemble, pas séparés. Nous saignerons ensemble, pas l'un hors de l'autre. Nous mourrons ensemble. Nous aimerons ensemble.

Mais bon, au fond…tu savais tout cela. Mon cœur. Dis-moi…tu y crois ? Ou est-ce encore un artifice par le Roi du royaume dont nous sommes les sujets ? Dis-moi…finalement…

Ne serions-nous pas des bouffons, à force d'aimer ?


End file.
